User blog:TDAwesome15/Total Drama Island: The Roleplay/Episode 6
Episode 6 19:21] <@ChrisMcLean> ---------------------------------------- NEW DAY! ^_^ -------------------------------------------------- 19:21 (And I am doing great here, I love losing) 19:21 <+Jim|Chad> ....well this is perfect...another day 19:21 <@ChrisMcLean> (Final Four, talk about........ whatever it is you want to talk about. :p) 19:21 <+Jim|Chad> and Im up BEFORE the alarm! 19:21 <+Blayne|DC> Can we move faster now? 19:21 <+Jim|Chad> god I dont wanna think about it 19:21 <+Blayne|DC> I g2g soon. 19:21 <+Sam|> Okay 19:22 <+Blayne|DC> Zobe, can you play me too? 19:22 <+Jim|Chad> yeah 19:22 <+Blayne|DC> I gotta brb. 19:22 Jim|Chad has changed nick to Jim|Chad|Blayne 19:22 <+Sam|> ... 19:22 <+Sam|> Wow 19:22 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay. 19:22 <+Jim|Chad|Blayne> ....XD 19:22 <@ChrisMcLean> *walks in* 19:22 <+Sam|> Hi 19:22 <+Jim|Chad|Blayne> *will not godplay* 19:22 <@ChrisMcLean> It's Final Fo-- *cover head* Ow, ow, owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.... 19:22 <@ChrisMcLean> covers* 19:23 <+Jim|Chad|Blayne> whats wrong? 19:23 <+Sam|> You 19:23 <@ChrisMcLean> I have... a killer headache. >.> 19:23 <+Jim|Chad|Blayne> are you ok! :( 19:23 <@ChrisMcLean> I don't know, I think this is a migraine. >.> 19:23 <+Sam|> (IRL? D: ) 19:23 <+Jim|Chad|Blayne> big deal, I have one all the time, nowadays...caused by YOU.. 19:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, you know what!? There's NO way I'm doing a challenge in this condition. 19:23 <@ChrisMcLean> (No, Sam. :p) 19:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, you know what!? There's NO way I'm doing a challenge in this condition. 19:23 <+Sam|> :'( 19:24 <@ChrisMcLean> You know what? I say.... you guys just vote someone off. Nobody's invincible, everyone's on the chopping block. 19:24 <+Sam|> D: 19:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Just..... VOTE SOMEONE OFF. >.> *covers head again* 19:24 <+Jim|Chad|Blayne> (CONF He has a plan...he ALWAYS has a plan..) 19:24 Derek: *hides in elimination ceremony* 19:24 <+Sam|> (Good plot :D) 19:24 (conf): Derek, is stealing the money. >:( 19:24 <@ChrisMcLean> (I need Sam's vote. :p) 19:25 <+Sam|> Okay sorry 19:25 <@ChrisMcLean> -------------------------------------------------- BONFIRE CEREMONY -------------------------------------------------- 19:25 <@ChrisMcLean> *still holding head* 19:25 <@ChrisMcLean> Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.... >.> 19:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Let's just get this over with. -.- 19:26 <+Jim|Chad|Blayne> Bye bye Sam! 19:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright. 19:26 <+Sam|> kk 19:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Owwwwwwwwwwwww. >.> 19:26 <+Sam|> ^_^ 19:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Marshmallows go to.... 19:26 <@ChrisMcLean> With Zero votes against her..... Blayne! 19:27 ChrisMcLean changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Merge: Blayne, Chad, Jim, and Sam 19:27 <@ChrisMcLean> With One vote against him............ The second one goes to Jim! 19:27 <+Jim|Chad|Blayne> ...what. 19:28 <+Jim|Chad|Blayne> we had a deal Sam! 19:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Sam, Chad.... Wow. 19:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Bottom two. 19:28 <+Jim|Chad|Blayne> ...you're kidding..right? 19:28 <+Sam|> ^_^ 19:28 <@ChrisMcLean> The very final marshmallow goes to!!! 19:28 <+Jim|Chad|Blayne> D= 19:28 <+Sam|> :/ 19:28 <@ChrisMcLean> .......................... SAM-MEH!! ^_^ 19:29 <+Jim|Chad|Blayne> >:3 bye sam....wait what! 19:29 <+Sam|> Wow 19:29 <+Sam|> Shocker. 19:29 <@ChrisMcLean> *throws marshmallows out* 19:29 <+Sam|> o_O 19:29 <+Jim|Chad|Blayne> Jim set me up 19:29 <+Jim|Chad|Blayne> XD 19:29 *hides in confessional* 19:29 <@ChrisMcLean> Yeah, really. 19:29 <+Sam|> Looool. 19:29 <@ChrisMcLean> Chad. 4th place is nothing to be ashamed of! 19:29 <+Sam|> Yeah 19:29 <+Jim|Chad|Blayne> it's not first dude! 19:29 <+Sam|> That was great 19:29 <+Jim|Chad|Blayne> *jumps on boat* 19:29 <+Sam|> :p 19:29 <@ChrisMcLean> But... still.... It's time for you to go! *head throbs more* Owwwwwwwww!! Just get out! 19:29 <+Jim|Chad|Blayne> Im going...but I'll be back! 19:29 Jim|Chad|Blayne has changed nick to Jim|Blayne 19:29 <@ChrisMcLean> The Final Four has turned into the Final Three! 19:30 <+Sam|> Nice ^_^ 19:30 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out what happens in the shocking finale, yes, I said FINALE..... next episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND! Category:Blog posts